Recently, the traffic of the mobile communication system is increasing continuously in line with the distribution of a multifunctional mobile terminal called a smart phone. As a countermeasure for such an increase in traffic, a policy measure is being proposed in which the communication channel capacity between a base station and a mobile terminal is increased to increase the communication capability of the entire mobile communication system. As such, even if a service provider increases the communication capacity, the location of a mobile terminal of a user frequently changes, and thus, the number of mobile terminals located at a certain area frequently varies. As a result, an imbalance in the number of mobile terminals (frequency utilization efficiency in communication) occurs. In an effort to resolve problems related to such variation in the number of mobile terminals in each area, there is a technology in which data communication (download transmission) from a base station for a mobile terminal is controlled.
For example, there is a technology in which a movement path of a mobile terminal is estimated and variation in wireless resources in each area is predicted along the estimated movement path in order to perform a communication control in accordance with the wireless resources conditions. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-188883. For example, in an area where a wireless resource is congested, communication may not be allowed for the mobile terminal until the mobile terminal moves to a next area where the mobile terminal would not experience the wireless resource congestion, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize the wireless resources.
As another example, there is a technology in which a base station receives a report from a mobile terminal regarding the channel quality of a downlink communication directed from the base station to the mobile terminal, and the base station acquires a temporal distribution of the channel quality to equally allot channels for transmission with respect to a plurality of mobile terminals. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-152630. In addition, there is a technology in which a mobile terminal investigates a path appropriate for a destination information and an intended communication condition (e.g., a real time nature, or a bit rate), and performs a communication when the location of the mobile terminal which has moved is in conformity with the communication condition. As a result, the channel quality and communication efficiency may be improved. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-236381.